Go, Go, Go
by CrazyKK
Summary: She sat there for a while and struggled to say anything at all." "He threw everything in the cab and he jumped in. He started driving off. She watched him go, go, go" A little Sam and Sam/Carly friendship fic. Might change title later. An iCarly Oneshot.


**Hiya everyone! I know I haven't updated ANYTHING in forever, but I decided to take all my stories down, and just start fresh, since I wasn't updating. I do plan to re-write the Sam and Carly Bride Wars fic though.**

**So this is just a little oneshot I wrote cause I got bored, it was inspired a bit by one of the scenes in the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (the one where Carmens dad leaves.)**

**Disclaimer: Dispite what I put on my Christmas list, I don't own iCarly.**

It was on if the most memorable moments of her life. Even if she didn't want it to.

She sat on her bed, forcing a smile, trying to concentrate on the show she was watching. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear all the screaming and yelling that was going on downstairs. She though somehow, if she concentrated hard enough, or at least looked like she couldn't hear everything downstairs, it would all just go away.

She finally decided to go downstairs, knowing he wouldn't scream and argue when she was in their presence. Or at least he would try not to.

Slowly heading down the stairs, she tried to look casual like she hadn't heard anything. As if there wasn't any screaming and screeching that had been happening for the last two and a half years. She has almost reached the bottom of the steps, when she heard a crash. The sound of breaking glass. She saw as he turned the corner striding her way. But it wasn't him. He was so different. His hands clenched tightly, and his jaw slightly wider from girding his teeth. And his eyes. They had so much…anger.

"Move." he quietly grumbled to her. She moved to the side and watched him storm off into his room and jumped when he slammed the door. She took a few more small steps, and heard her mother cry out in frustration, and then knew I would be best to go back to her room.

She sat in the corner trying turn the TV on with the remote. It wasn't working, so she assumed the batteries were dead again. And she was too lazy to go in the to the kitchen to get new ones.

Or maybe she was just afraid.

His feet thumped against the ground as he stormed down the stairs with his 2 duffle bags and his guitar. She poked her head out of her door to see what all the noise was about, even though she had a feeling that she knew.

She let out a shaky breath knowing that she couldn't convince herself this time. Dashing into the room he had just marched out off, she grabbed the phone and ran back in her room, closing and locking her door. She looked down from her window and saw him as he stood there waiting.

She dialed a few numbers and glanced over at the bed across from hers with glassy eyes. It was pink and frilly and made up perfect, though you couldn't tell with all the junk that had piled on it, even though she had only been gone about a month. She would deny it if you accused her of it, but she missed her sister. They were there for each other. They were the ones who told each other "Everything would be fine." and "He'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Hello?"

She let yet another shaky breath. "Carly…"

"Sam?"

Another breath.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Her voice was a lot more serious then usual. "Sam..." She said, her voice calming. "…Sam just tell me what's wrong."

"He's leaving. He's leaving. And this time it's not for just one night. I can tell. He's leaving!" Her voice broke. She took a deep breath. "Carly, he's leaving… and this time….I-I don't think he's coming back."

The girl on the other line didn't know what to do at first.

"Sam, I want you to listen to me ok?" She said softly, trying to comfort her friend. "I want you close your eyes. OK?"

The blonde did so and nodded, even though she knew she couldn't see her.

"Now, I'm going to be there first thing tomorrow. Just stay on the phone until you fall asleep. But for now, I want you to tell me everything. Tell me what your afraid of. My mom used to do this for me when I was afraid. She said getting it out helped. Now talk to me Sam."

She sat there for a while and struggled to say anything at all. She looked over her shoulder and out the window. A cab was pulling up. She tug and pulled on the comforter, trying to hold back everything. She heard her mothers sobs in the room next door. He threw everything in the cab and he jumped in. He started driving off. She watched him go, go, go, until the driver finally turned the corner.

"Just tell me why your afraid."

She broke.

A sob escaped her lips, and hot tears, that had begged to escape several times in the past year slipped down her cheeks . She didn't know how to answer her friends question. She didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that he was gone. And she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wouldn't see him for a long, long time. Maybe even never.

She didn't know what to say to her friend.

So she just cried.

**Poor Sam. :(**

**I'm not the best FanFic writer, so my apologies if it kinda sucked. My thing is writing dialogue only, script type thingies. ^^**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/*whatever you may celebrate*! :{D (Yes, my smiley had a mustache.)**

**Thanks!**

**-Caitlin :D**


End file.
